


The Summons

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My mom got a note, out of fucking thin air, the day I was born. Said something about ‘congrats on the kid, here’s his Kitsune name. thanks for all the fun. Later, your baby-daddy’.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #044: Home  
> Title: The summons  
> Pairing, Characters: Adam/ Tommy Joe  
> Rating/ Warnings: Gen  
> Word count: 5 x 100  
> Beta: @aislinntlc
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*

1.  
The letter was waiting when they came off stage. Its thick red paper and formal, curling gold ink was a stark contrast to the chaos of clothes, makeup, and gear strewn about the dressing room. 

“The fuck is this?” Brian asked, lifting the thin package into the light. 

“What’s what?” Adam asked, the performance high propelling him into Ashley and Tommy as he came through the door. 

“This-“ Brian held the envelope for everyone to see. “It’s made out to Thomas Joseph Daiki Ratliff” 

Tommy froze in Adam’s arms, his head snapping around to stare at Brian. “No fucking way.”

2.  
“Tommy?” Adam asked. 

“Daki-what-i?” Isaac giggled. “Are you holding out on us man?”

“Daiki. It’s supposed to mean big tree or some shit like that in Japanese. “ Tommy looked at Adam. “No one calls me that. Ever.”

“Japanese? Like kitsune stuff?” Brain asked. 

“Yeah.” Tommy looked down at his feet, his fringe hiding his eyes, then back up. His voice was unsteady when he continued. “My mom got a note, out of fucking thin air, the day I was born. Said something about ‘congrats on the kid, here’s his Kitsune name. thanks for all the fun. Later, your baby-daddy’.”

3.  
“That’s harsh man.” Isaac put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Tommy shrugged. 

“Dad didn’t give a shit about me and eventually neither did mom.” Tommy looked away. “No biggie.”

“That’s bullshit, man,” Brian snarled, his wolf shimmering behind his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Tommy said softly, shoulders hunched. 

“No, it’s not,” Isaac said. “You’re pack. You’re our family. It matters.”

“Hey,” Adam turned Tommy to face him. “They’re right. You are pack. And you’re my mate. Mine,” Adam pressed his face into Tommy’s neck and nipped at the skin. “It is a big deal if they hurt you.”

4.  
A popping sound and a burst of golden smoke pulled everyone’s attention to the letter. It floated in midair where Brian had been holding it. He was now several steps away nervously checking his hands. 

“Um...” Ashley pointed to the letter as the envelope vanished and a scroll of thin white paper unrolled. “It’s opening by itself-“  
Soft gold light emanated from the heart of the letter. A warm breeze swirled up from the paper and around them, filling the room with the scent of apple blossoms and the sound of gently falling water. 

Tommy shook his head. “Show offs.”

5.  
Tommy unrolled the scroll and started to read. 

“Oh hell no.”

“What?” Adam asked. 

“No fucking way,” Tommy growled, magic shimmering at the edges of his fingertips, his kitsune claws slipping in and out of sight. He twitched and three tails, all thicker than normal, appeared. 

“Tommy – what the hell is going on?”

Tommy tossed the scroll to Adam. “Apparently a two tailed Kitsune was no good to daddy dearest. Of course not. But manifest another one? Mate with the leader of the largest ‘were pack in Southern California? And now he’s interested.”

“Meaning?”

Tommy growled. “I’ve been summoned home.”


End file.
